The Perfect Team (Lesbians)
by Yuki Kuran Ancestress
Summary: This is a alternate universe. Amaya just started at her new college and meets her teacher, Air for the first time


At around 8am, inside a large bedroom on a large bed, there laid a sleeping beautiful young lady with a lovely curvy hourglass figure who had sun kissed cream toned silky smooth skin but long dark blue hair that reached down to her ass cheeks and her eyes had a pretty pink tone to them, her soft luscious, kissable lips had a glittery pretty pink color to them. The female was completely naked, with her large 34G bosoms exposed, and that long thick 16 inch member between her legs. The young goddess had a pair of long, thick and toned legs, which equaled to her having a sexy rear end of course. The young vixen stood exactly 5 feet and 8 inches tall. Once the sun hit her body, the young vixen finally woke up, sitting up onto the bed now. Air scratched the back of her head while letting out a soft yawn before finally getting out of bed, making her way inside her personal bathroom for a quick shower and to brush her teeth plus fix herself up for the day.

After an hour, the young vixen finally left the bathroom, being squeaky clean as can be and smelling like roses as well, heading over towards her closet now with a white towel around her body and her hair being wet. Air pulled out a beautiful red strapless tight fitted dress with a deep v-cut at the top that showed off plenty of cleavage and a pair of same colored high heels, the dress reached down to just a bit above her knees. The vixen got dressed into the outfit, which looked great on her curvy figure and complimented each part of her body as if the outfit was specifically made for her body alone and her hair was now dry, being straight, silky and smooth.

Air then vanished into thin air, only to reappear outside of her house, she started walking along the sidewalk, making her way towards the college where she worked at as a health professor. It didn't take much time at all for her to reach there since it wasn't far away, once she reached the entrance, Air stepped inside, heading towards the classroom she was assigned to. She stopped at the classroom door, opening the door before stepping inside. Air walked over towards the chalkboard, grabbing hold of a chalk piece, writing her name onto the board, spelling out "Ms. Air." Turning around to face the students in the classroom with a slight smile across her lovely hot pretty pink lips "That's my name, get used to it, but just call me Air." Air chuckled lightly; the attention of her pretty pink hues went to all the students in the class. Amaya sat up in bed and when she saw the time, she yawned and got up and got dressed in her bedroom. She put on a light blue tank top that showed half her stomach and a little bit of cleavage and a dark blue mini skirt that stops to mid-thigh. She has waist length black hair with her bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes are icy blue and she has very pale skin that looks like snow. She stands at 5'6" as she looks for her shoes and puts me on as she grabs her bag and walks down the street to the college. As she walks down the hallway, she tries to ignore the stares she's getting as she walks into the classroom and looks at the teacher. "I'm sorry I'm late..." She trails off as she sees the teacher and blushes. The lovely young goddess' pretty pink hues took another moment to scan around the whole classroom, checking out all the students, but she soon enough locked her eyes onto a beautiful young lady with pretty black hair and icy blue eyes with pale skin who had quite a sexy body. Listening to the female, Air found herself letting out a light chuckle before responding "Well, as a punishment for being late, you'll have to deal with a lot of embarrassment in front of the class." Air spoke with a wide grin along her pretty pink lips, showing off those perfect pearly white teeth of hers. Sitting down upon her large teacher's desk, Air crossed her legs and patted her lap for Amaya "Sit here!" Amaya blushes as she walks over and sits on her lap and she turns around and smiles slightly at her as she faces the class and lightly moves her hand up Air's leg without the other students noticing and she whispers so only the teacher can hear "do you punish all your students this way?" she smiles at her and lightly kisses her cheek "you are very beautiful, Air" she says as she turns around and faces the class again since they didn't hear what she was saying Air's cheeks suddenly flushed bright red from feeling this beautiful lady on her lap kissing her cheek. Hearing Amaya's sexy whisper voice made Air's face even darker. Letting out a light chuckle, Air smiled more, whispering back to this stunning lady before her" Hehe, only to the sexiest, loveliest and most beautiful of students, meaning you Amaya " Air giggled, sliding both hands down to Amaya's skirt, holding onto her butt tightly through it. She lifted up Amaya's skirt in front of the class before giving Amaya's butt over a dozen very hard spanks "That's for being late!" Air's grin grew wider before whispering to Amaya" Although, I have to admit that I do love your sexy ass " Amaya smiles seductively and starts kissing her neck* you can have my sexy ass all you want whenever you want *she says as she gently massages her breasts and straddles her lap as she gently rubs Air's thighs and slides her hands under dress without getting caught* what shall we do when class is over? *she asks with a mischievous smile and slowly moves her hips overs Air's and blushes bright red. Air's face turned red again from having her neck being kissed by this beauty and felt up, though she didn't mind it of course. Amaya was making it hard for Air not to end up with a bulge in her dress, though she held back as much as she could. With a light giggle escaping through her lips, Air whispered back to Amaya"I'm going to strip you naked and slide something long and thick inside your holes and make you all wet for me on this desk, just me and this beautiful lady on my lap right now after class sweetie " Air grinned before giving Amaya's sexy butt another hard spank before the class. Amaya smiled sweetly and grabbed her ass as she slowly moved her hips "Only a few more seconds until the bell because I can't wait" she whispers in her ear "I've been restraining myself from ripping your clothes off right now and I don't think I can wait much longer" she wraps her arms around her neck and lightly kisses her on her lips as the bell suddenly rings and she smiles at her, waiting. Air couldn't help but laugh at Amaya's words "Well, I think that was kind of obvious since you are on my lap and teasing me sweetie " Air returned the light kiss back to Amaya, smiling brightly behind it, licking Amaya's tasty lips a few times "Mmmmm, so delicious " Gazing at Amaya's pretty face, Air commented "You have a radiant smile Amaya " Air winked. The students inside the classroom finally left and once they did, Air placed Amaya down onto the desk onto her back before standing up on her feet. Going over to the classroom door, Air locked it and also closed the blinds before ripping off all of her own clothes, letting those long yet toned and sexy legs of hers show, leading up to her smooth yet toned abs, her large 34G bosoms were shown along with her plump yet toned bubble butt. Air had a long and thick meaty 16 inch cock in between her legs that stood fully erected just for Amaya with some of her brown chocolate precum squirting out the tip onto Amaya's pretty face, landing on her lips, nose and cheeks. With a slight smile along her lips, Air ripped off Amaya's clothes, followed by her panties and bra, scanning her from head to toe a few times "Damn you look stunning sweetie like what you see Ms. Gorgeous " Air winked. She smiles and stands up as she looks Air up and down "yes I do." she says as she has Air sit on her chair and she climbs onto her lap and straddles her, giving her a lap dance "You aren't just beautiful, you're downright sexy" she says as she slowly slides down onto her cock and moans in pleasure and closes her eyes and tilts her head back a little bit "you feel so good" she slowly starts thrusting onto her as she kisses her breasts. Air found herself giggling again when she was pushed down into her chair. Having this beauty on her lap though made the young goddess quite happy. The moment Amaya sat down onto her huge cock, Air let out a light moan. Her member started to vibrate, sending a massive amount of pleasure throughout Amaya's whole body. Air's hands slid down to this gorgeous lady's butt, holding it tightly, squeezing it and spanking it roughly every second. Her hips started moving at a very swift pace, that rock hard member giving Amaya's tight wet pussy one very hard, rough, deep and swift pounding, plenty of her tasty chocolate precum kept squirting into Amaya each second. Planting soft kisses down Amaya's left cheek, Air stopped down at her neck, nibbling onto it gently, sucking onto it, kissing it and licking it. Air whispered into Amaya's ear in a sexy husky tone "I love your pussy sweetheart, so tight, wet and great to be inside and you are beautiful yourself sweetie ". Amaya moaned loudly in pleasure and started thrusting faster onto her cock with such force that she could feel it in her womb as her pussy became wetter and wetter by the minute as she put her hands on Air's butt and slowly started fingering her butt hole as she massaged the goddesses balls and kissed her with heat and passion. She giggled as she felt Air moving down her neck as she rubbed her back. "I love your cock, baby; it feels so good inside of me. It's hard and hot, just like you" she says right before her lips captured Air's in a heated make out session. Air moaned loudly into the kiss, loving how it felt to be inside this stunning lady on her lap so far, she did also enjoy having Amaya's little fingers all over her body too. Leaning into the kiss, Air happily returned it, giving this beauty a very deep and passionate kiss in return, licking Amaya's sweet lips, her tongue barged its way inside Amaya's mouth while her hands gripped onto that sexy ass she loved, feeling each ass cheek very thoroughly while spanking them very hard a dozen times more. Air whispered to her beautiful student "Mmmmm darling, I'm glad you like my cock because you can ride it as much as you want to hehe " Air chuckled, the strength of the vibration from her cock intensified, becoming almost unbearable to most humans now. Her hips moved at an extremely fast pace, that big meaty cock giving Amaya's tight pussy one incredibly rough, hard, deep and ultra-fast pounding that caused the entire room to shake with every single thrust she gave into this beauty before her, her delicious chocolate precum squirting into Amaya every single second that passed. Amaya blushed as she heard Air say that and she smiled as a thought came to her mind and she gently started kissing her neck, going down to her breasts as she kept thrusting onto Air. She wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist as she kept thrusting and lightly rubbed her back as she slowly started picking up speed as she whispered seductively, "I was wondering, would you like to come to my house some time? I have plenty of room so we can do this as much has you want," she said as she starts to kiss her again. Air's face quickly turned bright red from Amaya's kisses, which she clearly enjoyed receiving from her. She nodded her head to Amaya's suggestion, whispering back to her "Sure sweetheart I would love that with you. I'll invite you to my place sometime too. I love this one on one time with you, makes me very happy sweetie." Air smiled more before almost screaming Amaya's name loudly. Pushing her hips forward, tons of Air's delicious, stocky, hot and sweet chocolate cream came bursting out the tip of Air's cock, filling Amaya's body up with over 100 gallons of cum, more than enough to overfill most people to the brim with plenty squirting everywhere from them. Amaya smiled as she hears air say this and nuzzles her neck. She moaned her name loudly as she cums with her and looks up at her, blushing "you do?" she asks and smiles brightly as she gently hugs her and keeps thrusting her hips as she kisses her again and slowly slides her hands down her back as she blushes. Air smiled brightly from the kiss and nodded her head, happily returning it back to Amaya, giving this beautiful lady's lips a very deep kiss in return "Yes really, I mean you are a very beautiful, sexy and flirty girl so why wouldn't I love being around you silly?" Air chuckled lightly, locking Amaya's sweet lips "Also your lips taste delicious to me and I love kissing them." Amaya blushes bright red and smiles at her as she puts her hand on her cheek "I love being around you, too, Air," She smiles seductively and whispers in her ear "How would you like to do this back at my house? Classes will be starting again soon." She said as she slowly thrusts onto Air and kisses her deeply


End file.
